Red
by emmyag
Summary: You/Darren Criss fanfic Me and Darren dated for four years until he broke up with me to move to California. 3 years later your run into him at a bar and somethings still there. Will we get back together or not? rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everybody! This will be a multi-chapter fic and I just like to give a lovely thank you to my beta Jenny!**

"Come on (Y/N)! Maybe you'll meet a nice guy. Please? I can't go alone." Jenny said. Jenny is my best friend and my roommate. We've been best friends since my sophomore year of high school. We went to the University of Michigan together and we moved to Los Angeles together for bigger and better things.

"No! You know I don't want to date anyone right now. And I don't even drink." I tell her hoping she doesn't bring up him. "Is this still about Darren?" _Well there goes her not bringing him up _"You have got to let go. Its been 3 years, there are other fish in the sea babe. He's moved on and now you have to." she gives me a look of hope and sits next to me on my bed. I stand up and look her in the eye hoping to get my point across. "Jenny! I don't want anybody else. I only want him and if I can't have him then I don't want anyone. But if you promise to stop bugging me about my love life I'll go to the club with you."

"Yay! Okay you hurry up and get ready we're leaving at 8:00 so you have 45 minutes." she gives me a hug and then runs out of my room. I go to my closet and pick out a bright pink blouse, dark skinny jeans, and black stilettos. I put on my outfit and go into my bathroom and take my long dark brown hair out of the messy bun it was currently in and curl it. By the time I finish my hair and make up its 8:00 so I walk into the living room and wait for Jenny to finish getting ready. As I sit down Jenny comes out and says she's ready to go. We get in the cab and head to the club.

"So I want you to talk to at least one guy for me." Jenny says practically bouncing in her seat.

"Jenny, what happened to not bugging me about my love life?" I say hoping she'll stop.

"What love life? Oh wait! You don't have one! Please?" she says giving me her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! But if I don't like him I'm not talking to anymore."

* * *

Darren's POV

"Alright guys I think that's good enough for today I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Ryan says.

While on my way to my trailer Chris skips up to me looking like he has a plan.

"Hey Darren! Chord, Harry, Jacob and I are going to the club and we were wondering if you'd like to join us. And by wondering we mean you're going. Hurry up and wash that crap out of your hair. We're leaving at 8:00."

"Okay man. I'll be in front in about 20 minutes."

"Okay!" Chris yells as he skips off.

I go to my trailer and wash all the gel out of my hair and put on the same clothes I came to work in and head out front to the guys.

"Hey! We ready to go? I'm ready to get my drink on!" Chris practically yells.

"Yeah lets go." I say getting into the cab.

Once we get to the club the music is loud and I immediately go to get a drink.

* * *

Normal POV

I'm sitting at the bar watching Jenny dance with some guy and I wonder why no guy has asked me to dance.

"Orange juice and vodka!" the bartender yells so I turn to get my drink and someone else hand touches mine. I turn to see who it is and there is the guy who left me 3 years ago. _Darren_.

"Oh I'm sorry." he says turning to look at me. "(Y/N)? is that you?"

"Uhh yeah. Its me..." I bite my lip to keep from crying.

"What are you doing here? In California I mean."

"I moved here. I'm here with Jenny you remember her right? From college."

"Oh yeah, I remember her. So how are you doing? It's been a while since I've talked to you."

"Three years to the day. But I've been good, working on my music trying to get into acting. Look it was great talking to you but I've got to go." I say and run off. I stay near the bar and start to dance on the first guy I see. Thankfully he doesn't have somebody with him and is right in front of Darren. I'm hoping to make him jealous even though he has a girlfriend. I turn around and start rubbing my ass on him. I look over at Darren and he was looking right at me. We lock eyes for a second and then he looks away. I stop dancing and go look for Jenny. Once I find her she's drunk out of her mind.

"Jenny come on it's time to go." I tell her grabbing her arm.

"Okaaaaayyyyyyy." I manage to drag her out of the club and into the taxi and to our apartment.

* * *

Darren's POV

I'm still hanging out by the bar when Chord walks over to me.

"Hey man are you okay? You don't look to good." he says looking at me intently.

"Yeah just saw and ex who I dated in college. We dated for four years and I had to break up with her because I got the role on Glee. I really thought she was the one. You know what I'm gonna go I'll see you tomorrow." I walk out of the club and get a cab to my apartment. Once I'm there I decided to call Mia.

"Hey. I need you to come over for a little bit. I uh need to talk to you."

"_Okay babe I'll be there in five minutes."_

"Bye."

I walk into Joey's room to find him on the computer.

"Hey Joey I'm gonna need you to stay in here for about a half hour I need to talk to Mia."

"Okay dude." he replies and goes back to what he was doing on the computer.

I close the door and I walk back into the living room and hear a knock at the door. I open it to find Mia on the other side.

"Hey babe." she kisses me and I think to myself _there's no sparks_

"Hey um there's no easy way to say this but I don't think it's working out with us."

"Are you breaking up with me?!" she says looking very mad.

"Yeah I am. I just don't feel the spark that I'm supposed to. And I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends."

"Whatever. You'll come crawling back to me anyways so bye." and with that she walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV

I woke up at 7:00 to my phone ringing. The person calling is from the Hines Park audition saying I get to perform there tomorrow. I go make coffee and go sit on the couch to watch an episode of Glee on the DVR. At about 8:00 Jenny wanders in.

"Ugh, I need to throw up and die. The order doesn't matter I feel like shit." she says getting herself a cup of coffee.

"Maybe you shouldn't get drunk then." I say sipping my coffee.

"Why did we leave so early anyway?"

"Ummm, Darren was there and I panicked..." I turn off the TV and turn to look her.

"Really!? What did he say?" she looked intrigued and far to interested in the story.

"He just asked why I was in California and how I was."

_Flashback_

_I walked into Bubble Island at 8pm because Jenny said I needed a break from studying. I walk behind a guy that's about 5''8 and has long curly brown hair._

"_Can I get A large passion fruit green tea with the rainbow jellies please?" he says_

"_That's the same thing I'm getting." I say. When he turns around he has the prettiest hazel eyes I've ever seen. I also notice the U of M shirt he's wearing._

"_I'm (Y/N). Do you go to U of M?"_

" _I'm Darren. And yeah I do. I'm a freshman this year," I swear his smile can light up the whole room._

"_Really? Me too."_

"_Are you leaving or are you staying?"_

"_Oh, I'm staying my roommate Jenny told me to take a break from studying and to get out of the dorm."_

"_Would you like to sit with me?" he says looking down at the ground._

"_I would love to." _

_End Flashback_

"(Y/N)? Hello? (Y/N) are you okay?"

"What?" I say paying more attention to her now.

"I said are you okay? You zoned out there for a second."

"Oh, yeah I was just thinking. I forgot to tell you, I got the gig at Hines Park. So I get to play my new song there tomorrow." I say finishing my coffee and get up to put it in the kitchen.

* * *

Jenny's POV

I know somehow I have to get Darren to hear that song. And I know just how to do it. What (Y/N) doesn't know is that I still have his number.

To: Darren

Hey, It's Jenny (Y/N)'s friend from college. What are you doing tomorrow at 3pm?

To: Jenny

Hi? And probably shooting Glee. Why?

To: Darren

Be at Hines Park at 3pm. Trust me it's worth it. Someone is playing there and you need to hear them.

To: Jenny

Who? Why?

To: Darren

Just go. Please?

To: Jenny

Okay, I'll go.

To: Darren

Promise? I'll know if you don't go.

To: Jenny

Promise.

I really hope this works.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Red or Glee**

"This last song I wrote, and it's very special to me and I only wish someone could hear it. So here's _Red_. Enjoy."

I start strumming my guitar as I remember learning how to play guitar with Darren.

_**Flashback**_

_**It's a rainy and Darren and I are sitting on the floor. Darren is behind me resting his hands on top of mine.**_

"_**Put your fingers here and here and lightly strum the strings like this. That's an A chord." he says slowly taking his hands off of mine. I play the chord a few times and he rests his chin on my shoulder. "You're a quick learner." He says turning his head to look at me. "That's because I have a great teacher." I say as I turn my head to press my lips to his. I feel his tongue trace my lower lip asking for entrance. I open my mouth slightly and start to explore his mouth. I sit the guitar on the floor and lay on top of him the guitar lessons completely forgotten.**_

_**End flashback**_

I close my eyes and start to sing.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street  
Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_

Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark gray all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Loving him was red

_**Flashback**_

_**Darren and I are laying in my bed skin touching skin, the sheets are resting on my waist. Darren is tracing patterns on my back and I'm doing the same on his shoulder. "I'm so glad you were my first." I say kissing his tan skin. "I'm glad you were mine too." I look into his eyes and tell him "I love you." **_

"_**I love you too." he replies lacing your fingers together.**_

"_**Forever?" I ask hoping e feels the same way.**_

"_**Forever." he says before pulling me into a passionate kiss.**_

_**End flashback**_

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark gray all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Oh, red  
Burning red

Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from him is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head  
Burning red  
Loving him was red

Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark gray all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
'Cause loving him was red  
Yeah, yeah, red  
We're burning red

And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head  
Comes back to me, burning red  
Yeah, yeah

'Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street

The final chord rings out and I"m smiling ear to ear. I look down and my eyes lock with the all to familiar hazel ones. _Darren_. A tidal wave of emotions wash over me and my eyes fill up with tears. I turn and run off stage and collapse into a sobbing mess. I hear footsteps behind me and I figure its Jenny.

"Jenny, go. I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"Not even me?" A voice asks and I immediately know who it is. I wipe my tears away and take a deep breath and try to look somewhat presentable.

"Especially you. Why don't you go talk with your super hot, super talented girlfriend Mia?" I ask just begging he will go away.

"She's not my girlfriend. Well, not anymore." he says putting his hand in his pockets and stepping closer to me.

"Why are you here? Don't you have this fabulous life to live instead of talking to a nobody like me?" you sit up still not looking into his eyes.

" You aren't a nobody. And from seeing what you did out there you have a pretty good life too." he lifts my chin and looks into my eyes.

"Not as good as it used to be." I lift my chin from his hand but still look into his eyes.

"Who was that song about? And don't you dare say nobody because I was here for the whole intro." he sits on the floor with you with hope in his eyes.

"You. And I meant every single word of it. But why did you break up with Mia anyways?" I stand up and brush myself off and straighten my clothes.

"She wasn't you. I didn't feel the spark when I kissed her, like I did when I kissed you." He leans closer slowly still looking in my eyes. I close the gap between us and everything was still there like it was three years ago, the sparks, the feelings, the love. I put my hands in his curls and press into the kiss more.

"Hey (Y/N), I just wanted to see if you're okay-Oh!" I reluctantly pull away and look at Jenny who is standing there with her arms crossed looking at me with an amused look.

"Am I interrupting something?" she says innocently.

"Fuck off Jenny." I say as I pull Darren into another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry it's been so long! I just finished my schools production of Oliver! So I should be back to updating regularly (probably only when I get an idea). But thanks again to my beta Jenny! I also need someone to make me a picture to go with this fic as I am terrible at photo editing. If you are interested please message me. My personal tumblr is prettylittlegleek if you search it. Enjoy the chapter! :{D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs used in this fic.**

**Bold is Darren singing**

_Italics is You singing_

_**Bold italics is both of you singing**_

"So what now?" Darren asked looking into my eyes. "Do we pick up where we left off?"

"I certainly don't want to start over." I say smiling because I couldn't be happier.

"(Your full name) will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend again?" his eyes are full of hope and I watched them change from a brown-green to this amazing honey color.

"No."

"What?! Why?" his face fell and you could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm just kidding of course I'll be your girlfriend. On one condition." his face filled with curiosity as I said this.

"And what would that be exactly?"

"I don't want to be kept a secret. I want to be able to go places with you and hold your hand in public and go to events with you. Is that okay?"

"Of course but my fans are crazy, they'll send you hate and they can say some pretty cruel things." I started to laugh really hard and he looked at me weird like I was crazy.

"I know Darren, I do have a tumblr. Which by the way you will never see so get that look off your face." I chuckled and I could see him become more curious, but I don't mention the subject again.

"As long as you know." he leaned over and pressed his lips to mine once again. Before it could get too heated I pull away.

"Well I have one more set to play in about five minutes so you can stay back here if you like. Then do you want to come back to my place? Or do you have to go back to _Glee_?"

"I took the rest of the day off to come and see this so that sounds good to me."

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went back onto stage with a spring in my step. I played through a couple of songs when an idea popped in my head. I looked over to Darren to see him smile at me with a twinkle in his eye.

"I have a very special guest with me and I would love it if he would come out and sing a song with me if that's okay with you guys." The crowd cheered and I look at Darren to see a confused look on his face and I couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"Do you guys know a little show called _Glee_?" The crowd once again cheered but louder this time.

"Well I would like Darren Criss to come on the stage please." The crowd was going wild and Darren walked out onto the stage. I whispered in his ear and I handed him my guitar "Don't You" he nodded and began playing.

**Say, wasn't that a funny day?  
Gee you had a funny way, a way about you  
A kind of glow of something new**

Sure, I'll admit that I'm the same  
Another sucker for a game kids like to play  
And the rules they like to use

_**Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?**_

_The sun telling me the night is done  
Well I refuse to let it stop our fun  
Close your eyes, we'll make it dark again_

When Darren sang the next part you could see his eyes moved from the crowd down to my lips. I wish I could lean over and kiss him but we're in the middle of the song and it would throw us both off.

**And kiss, there's a thought so how 'bout this?  
Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy  
After all we need sweets every now and then**

We look each other in the eyes as we sing the chorus and I could feel happiness spread throughout my whole body.

_**Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?**_

_**Well here we are two strangers in a very different place  
Who knows what will happen to us next?  
Here we are with nothing but this little spark  
It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest**_

_Go, how so very apropos  
A goodbye just as soon as I said hello  
Well, alright, I'll see you later_

**It's true, it's just a fantasy for two  
But what's the difference if it all could have been true?  
I guess this is better**

_Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

**Oh, don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?**

_**Don't you want the way that I feel for you?**_

The crowd cheered and Darren kissed me on the cheek. We went off stage and he pressed his lips to mine in a chaste kiss. Our lips molded together perfectly and for once I felt truly happy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. I played with the soft curls at the nape of his neck and pulled a little just how he used to like it, and not to my surprise he moaned in my mouth. I pulled away to look in his eyes.

"You know your eyes are so expressive. You can always tell how you are feeling by looking in his eyes." I tell him and he chuckles.

"You always did know how I was feeling. Come on lets go to yours. Did you drive here? Because I can give you a ride."

"No, Jenny drove me."

"Okay we'll take my car."

We walked to the car getting stopped by fans along the way. I always knew Darren was popular, but I didn't know he was this popular. I feel so proud to be able to call him mine. I lace our fingers together and look at him.

"Don't you ever get tired of signing autographs?" I say with curiosity.

"Not really, if it wasn't for the fans I wouldn't be where I am today." he smiles and continues walking.

"I guess you're right. I wish I could do that. Like I want to act and sing and be able to inspire people with what I do." I look at him with admiration.

"I might be able to help you with that." he winks at me then got in the car. He didn't mention the subject again. The car ride was silent besides me giving directions. When we pulled up to my apartment building I told him where to park and we got out of the car and started towards my apartment.

When we got to my apartment he took a look around looking at all the pictures we had had on the walls. I showed him to my room and he saw all the pictures from college on my dresser. The one he looked at the longest was the one from our one-year anniversary.

"You still have this? His look softened

"Of course. I have a box of everything you gave me." I got up and went to my closet and pulled down a large floral print box. He opened it up and took out everything.

"My hoodie, the stuffed bear I won you at the carnival, the diamond. Why'd you keep all this stuff? I broke your heart." I could see the guilt on his face and it broke my heart to see him this way.

"You were and still are my first love, I wanted to remember that. I wore the hoodie for a while, but it doesn't smell like you anymore. Do you think you could wear it so it does?" I chuckle quietly.

"Of course I can. So what do you want to do?" he put on the hoodie and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Well, I haven't kissed you in so long I'm starting to forget what it feels like." I say smiling.

"Well we can't have that now can we." he said his voice lower than normal. He finally closed the gap between us. I ran my tongue along his lower lip asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and I slid my tongue beside his.

Our tongues battled for dominance but in the end I let him win. He ran his hands up and down my sides and then all the way down to my thighs. I threaded my fingers in his curls and rolled my hips into his and he groaned into my mouth. I rolled us over so that I was straddling his hips. His hands slid down my back and landed on my butt, he squeezed really hard and I broke the kiss to moan very loudly.

"You always knew what turned me on." I panted.

"God you have no idea what you do to me."

I ran my hands down his chest and under his shirt and hoodie. He leaned forward and I broke the kiss for a moment to take them both off. He returned the favor, and he raised his hands over the clasp of my bra silently asking for permission. I nodded and my bra fell on his chest. He moved it out of the way and I lied back down so we were skin to skin. I rolled my hips again to feel him fully hard against me. Darren's kisses got more passionate and he rolled us back over so he was on top. I put my hand between us and slid my hand from his chest down to his pants. Just feeling his boner got me even more turned on if that was possible.

I popped the button open on his pants and pulled them down as far as I could and he kicked them off the rest of the way. "I feel a little under dressed. We should probably fix that." He pulls down my pants and I lift my hips up so he can take them completely off. He slowly inserted his index finger into me and started to move in and out. He crashed our lips together it was nothing but tongue and teeth. He moved his fingers faster and I was so close to the edge.

"Dare, uung... you have to stop otherwise we won't be able to continue." he smirked and pulled his fingers out and looked deep into my eyes. I felt the tip of his dick touch my entrance and I almost stopped breathing. When he finally pushed in the feeling that ripped through my body can't be explained. I let out one long moan in pleasure and let it overcome me.

"Ung, you're so tight. You feel so good." He panted and his eyes were dark with lust. He pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in. We found a rhythm and I started to meet his thrusts. "Faster." I whispered in his ear and he groaned in response. He started to go faster and faster and I was coming closer to my climax. I scraped my fingernails down his back and I was sure there were going to be marks there later.

"Babe I'm really close." he said and started to kiss, suck and bite down my neck.

"Me too." after I said that I reached the point of no return and so did Darren. We both screamed out in pleasure as our orgasms hit us like a ton of bricks. I could feel him fill me up and he collapsed on top of me. When we both came down from our high we looked in each other's eyes and smiled.

"You have no idea how much I missed this." I said and closed my eyes.

"I missed you too. And I'm never leaving you again. You're stuck with me now." he chuckled and kissed me sweetly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." And with that we both fell asleep with smiles on our faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I still need someone to edit a picture for the cover photo for this fic so again if you're interested or know anyone who is interested please feel free to message me! I'm so sorry for the long wait I just have a serious case of writer's block. You're in for a little drama this chapter but it isn't anything to serious! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Darren Criss! If I did I surely wouldn't be writing fanfiction right now.**

I woke up to the smell of food coming from the kitchen and humming. I got up and put on Darren's shirt and went to the kitchen to see Darren in purple boxer briefs humming and cooking away. I sneak up behind him and snake my arms around his waist.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" I say chuckling after I said it.

"Wow. Did you really just say that? But I'm making scrambled eggs and bacon, is that okay?"

"Of course it is." I smile. "Did you make enough for Jenny?"

"No. Should I?" he asks looking at me questioningly. At that moment Jenny decided to come out of her room and replies "Yes you should,unless it's gross, then never mind."

"Well good morning to you too." Darren mumbles continuing to cook the eggs an bacon.

"Don't worry honey she's always like this in the morning. You'll get used to it eventually." Darren has a really big grin on his face and he resembles a puppy. "What?" I ask laughing a little bit.

"You called me honey." he said smiling even bigger than before. I hum in response and lean in to kiss him on the lips.

As we continue to kiss we hear someone clear their throat behind us. We stop kissing to look at Jenny and she has an unamused look on her face. She looked at us and then down at the food and back at us. She raised her eyebrows questioningly and I already know what she is silently asking.

"Go ahead we'll make more." I wave my hand and she starts taking half the food.

"Oh! Darren, by the way if you ever hurt her again I'll maim or seriously injure you. Also next time keep it down I know you're reconnecting and all but mamma needs her beauty sleep." she turns to leave but turns back around. "One more thing, looking good." she winks and walks back into her room/

"Oh my god I apologize for her."

"She didn't change much since college did she?"

"No, not really,"i chuckle and press my lips to his again. I open my mouth slightly and he does the same. Our tongues meet in the middle and he lifts me on the counter. He grabs my boob and starts to massage it. He reaches the hem of his shirt I'm wearing-

_VUMM VUMM VUMM VUMMMMMMMMM_

_VUMM VUMM VUMM VUMMMMMMMMM_

_Oh, baby where ya at?_

_Got no strings, got none attached_

_Can't stop that feeling for long, no_

"Is that me?" he says chuckling following the music.

"That's so embarrassing." I groan following him. He finds my phone next to my bed and answers it.

"Hello?" he answers

"_WE HAVE TO COOK ON THAT COUNTER!" _I hear Jenny's voice boom through the phone. He hangs up and looks at me and we both burst out laughing. We spend the rest of the day in my room watching movies and cuddling. The next week is followed in the same fashion. He come over after work and watches a couple movies before he goes home and the next day we do the same thing. Throughout that week I keep feeling like I'm forgetting something.

* * *

It's been a week since Darren and I got back together and it is now a Friday morning. Jenny comes out of the bathroom looking extremely happy and chipper.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask sitting in front of the TV watching the news.

"I just got off my period so I have no more cramps and I'm just happy that I'm not feeling crappy anymore." something clicks in my head and I start to panic.

"Please tell me you started early." I plead hoping that's the case.

"No? I started at the same time I usually do. Why?" she asked looking confused

"Ooooohhhhhh no... Shit!"

"(Y/N) what's wrong?"

"My period didn't come..." tears collect at the corners of my eyes

"Oh my god. (Y/N) I'll go down to the drug store and get a pregnancy test. Don't worry it'll be okay." she runs around the apartment getting her stuff to get the test. When she leaves a whole bunch of thoughts go through my head._ What if I am pregnant? What will Darren think? Will he leave me? What will it do for my career?_ Tears are streaming down my face and a sob erupts from my body.

Jenny runs into the apartment and she is immediately by my side hugging me and trying to comfort me. I take the bag from her and take out the test.

"It says it takes three minutes to get the answer."

"I'll be with you the entire time." I take the test into the bathroom and do my business. We wait and those three minutes have been three minutes of my life. I pick up the test and I burst into tears.

"(Y/N) what does it say?" Jenny asks looking sad.

"I- I'm pregnant..." the tears come streaming down my face and I collaps on the ground sobs wreaking through my body. Jenny holds me close. I make an appointment with the doctor for the next day. I go to bed early that night and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I wake up early because I feel sick to my stomach. I run to the bathroom and I throw up at least three times. Jenny finds me in the bathroom and holds me close to her. I hear my phone go off in the other room so I get up to go see who it is, When I pick up my phone I see that it's Darren so I clear my throat and answer.

"Hello?"

"_Hey babe. I was wondering if we were going to hang out today."_

"Umm yeah. You can come over at about 11. Is that okay?"

"_Yeah I'll see you soon."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_

I go get dressed for the day. I just put on a simple pair of jeans and a drives me to the doctor and in the waiting room I'm a nervous wreck.

"(Y/N)." the nurse calls.

Me and Jenny stand up and follow the nurse into a room with an ultra sound. She tells me to push up my shirt and she squirts this blue gel onto my stomach. She turns on the machine and presses arm of the machine onto my stomach. She moves it around before a little black dot shows up onto the screen.

"Congratulations you are indeed pregnant!" she says with a happy smile on her face.

"Oh my god. Jenny. What is Darren going to think?" I say as I turn to look at her.

"I don't know (Y/N). The only thing you an do is tell him and hope for the best."

"Can you print them out for me?" I ask the nurse and the nurse gives me a sad smile and nods. She print them out and gives them to me. She cleans up my stomach and Jenny and I leave. The whole car ride back home is completely silent.

* * *

When we get home I sit on the couch and wait for Darren to get here. When there is a knock at the door I get up and answer it. When I open the door Darren is smiling and he leans to give me a kiss.

"Babe what's wrong?" he says looking concerned.

"Darren sit down. I need to tell you something." he walks to the couch and sits down. I hand him the ultra sound pictures and he looks at me confused.

"What are these?"

"Those are ultra sound pictures." I say my voice starting to get shaky.

"Yeah I know that but why do you have them?"

"Darren... I-I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N I'm such a terrible person for ending it on a cliffhanger! I'm sorry but I totally wanted to.**

**Song is When I Get You Alone obviously it's the Warblers version**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I don't really have much to say except enjoy the chapter! And thanks to my awesome beta Jenny!**

**Disclaimer: anything you recognize probably isn't mine.**

**Previously **

"_Darren sit down. I need to tell you something." he walks to the couch and sits down. I hand him the ultra sound pictures and he looks at me confused._

"_What are these?"_

"_Those are ultra sound pictures." I say my voice starting to get shaky._

"_Yeah I know that but why do you have them?"_

"_Darren... I-I'm pregnant."_

* * *

"I-I know you're probably going to leave me and I'm so sorry this had to happen now. I mean we just got back together a week ago and I'm already pregnant. This is probably going to ruin your career- and I'm just...sorry" I rambled. Darren just looked at me blinking but with shock on his face.

"Are you done?" he said looking at me amused which I was really wondering why. I nodded and he continued. "I'm not going to leave you. Sure, I would've liked to wait until after we were married before we had a kid but there's nothing we can do about it now. But you really thought I was going to leave you?" he asked. I nodded and started to cry again and he came over and wrapped his arms around he holding me tight. He pulled me down onto the couch and rocked me for a little while until I calmed down.

He took my face in his hands and gave me a kiss on the lips and when he pulled away he looked into my eyes. "(Y/N) I want you to know that I would never leave you and I will be with you every step of the way. I'll go to the doctors appointments with you, I'll hold your hair back when you throw up because of morning sickness, I'll buy baby clothes with you as long as I get some say because I can't wait to see our baby in a little pair of pink sunglasses." I chuckled and he wiped a tear that was falling down my face. "But most of all I will always be by your side even in the delivery room. But no promises that I'll be Mr. Calm, cool, and collected because that shit is stressful." he smiled at me and I smiled back and in that moment I knew that everything was going to be okay.

"So when's the due date?" he looks at me curiously

"July 29th " I smile and he smiled that smile where his eyes get all squinty. "We are going to have a July baby." he said I was still in his arms just looking up at him.

"Darren?" I ask.

"Yes honey?"

"1. What are we going to do about the paparazzi? And 2. When should we start telling people?"

"Well the paparazzi won't really know until you start showing. And we can tell people whenever you want. Although I would like to tell my mom before she has to hear it from someone else."

"You can tell her whenever you want I don't mind." we sit there for about ten minutes just enjoying each others company.

"Hey do you want to come to the Glee set with me tomorrow and watch me work?"

I gasp and jump up from the couch. "YES! I WOULD LOVE THAT!" I almost yell. I pull him up from the couch and I press my lips firmly to his.

"If I knew this is how you would react I would've asked sooner." I laugh and push him back down onto the couch. I go over to the cabinet and pull out _Finding Nemo_ and put it in the TV. We curl up on the couch and about halfway through the movie I fall asleep.

I wake up to the sound of and alarm. I sit up and realize I'm in my bed and I'm in pajamas. I also notice that there is a mass of curls also next to me. "Darren time to wake up! It's time to get ready to take me to the set of Glee!" I continue to shake him until he wakes up. "I'm up no need to shake me!" he answers grumpily. He gets up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes he walks to the bathroom and I hear the shower start. I get up and put on a pair of black leggings that stop at the calf, a black pair of sneaker wedges, and a neon pink tank top. When Darren comes out of the shower I go in and brush my teeth and curl my long brown hair. I go back in my room to see Darren putting on his purple pants. "Oh my god Darren you still have those purple pants?" I ask laughing. "Of course I do why wouldn't I?"

We get in his car and I'm bouncing in my seat with excitement. He looks at me and smiles and then looks back at the road. The car ride there is spent us sneaking looks at each other and holding hands. When we get there he gets me a visitors pass and clips it on my shirt. "Don't lose this okay?"

"Do you really think I would lose it?" he looks at me unconvinced. "Okay okay I promise I wont lose it." I smile and he smiles back. "So I have to go get Blaineified would you like to come with me?" he asked looking at me like he already knows the answer. "Of course." I answer anyway. We walk to the hair and make up trailer and we run into Chris Colfer! Like THE Chris Colfer. I of course have a stupid look on my face and Darren laughs at me. "Chris I would like you to meet my girlfriend (Y/N)" Chris holds out his hand and I look down at it and back at him and just go in for a hug. Chris laughs and hugs me back.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you. I can tell you're already better than Mia. I have to go get in my costume but I'm sure I'll see you later." we wave at Chris and we enter the trailer. There's two ladies that look about in their forties and they just wave to Darren to sit in the chair. "Michelle, Lisa, this is my girlfriend (Y/N). (Y/N) this is Michelle and Lisa they do my hair and make up." I hold out my hand and they both shake it. I sit down in a chair next to Darren so I'm out of the way. They start on his hair and it makes me a little sad that they gel down all his curls. I sit quietly and wait for them to finish with his hair and make up. I go on my phone and check tumblr because yes I'm still going to use it I just won't let Darren find out. Eventually they finish with him and he stands up and I do the same and follow him to his trailer so he can get into costume. When he's putting on his costume I start to frown and he notices.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"I'm not telling you. You're going to make fun of me..." I cross my arms and continue to pout.

"Come on. You know you can tell me anything." he says put on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh fine just put the puppy dog eyes away! Anyway, I miss the bowties..." I can see him trying his best not to laugh and he ends up failing miserably and laughs at me. "See! I told you you would make fun of me."

"Oh sweetie it's okay. I miss the bowties too." he gives me a hug and continues to get dressed.

When he's done getting dressed he finally go to the actual set. We get to the set and I see everyone on the show and I'm a little start struck. I see Cory Monteith, Matthew Morrison, Naya Rivera, Lea Michele, Chris, Jacob Artist, Chord Overstreet, Heather Morris, Melissa Benoist, Ryan Murphy, Blake Jenner, Jenna Ushkowitz, and Becca Tobin. Darren introduces me to everybody and I take a seat next to Ryan. I talk to the people who aren't in the scene until Ryan says action. When I see Darren act I can tell he really loves his job. This is they way the day goes until about 2:30.

"Okay cut! Everybody take 5." Ryan yells

So I get up and I walk around the choir room just looking when I hear music. I see Darren playing the electric guitar and it just so happens to be my favorite song Domino by Jessie J. Darren looks at me and says "sing."

"Okay okay"

_I'm feeling sexy and free  
Like glitter's raining on me  
You're like a shot of pure gold  
I think I'm 'bout to explode  
_

I can hear drums and I turn around to see Cory at the drum set.

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know? You spin me out of control  
_

I start to dance around the room and everybody is watching.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
We can do this all night  
Turn this love skin tight  
Baby, come on  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Boomin' like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Rock my world until the sunlight_  
_Make this dream the best I've ever known_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_  
_When we touch don't ever let me go_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_

I grab Becca and Heather and they start to dance with me.

_You got me losing my mind  
My heart beats out of time  
I'm seeing Hollywood stars _(I point to everyone around me)_  
You strum me like a guitar _(I walk over to Darren playing the air guitar)

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_  
_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_  
_Don't you know? You spin me out of control_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_We can do this all night_  
_Turn this love skin tight_  
_Baby, come on_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_Boomin' like a bass drum_  
_Sparkin' up a rhythm_  
_Baby, come on!_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Rock my world until the sunlight_  
_Make this dream the best I've ever known_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_  
_When we touch don't ever let me go_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_  
_Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight_  
_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_  
_Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight_  
_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_  
_Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight_  
_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_  
_Ooh, baby, baby_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_Rock my world until the sunlight_  
_Make this dream the best I've ever known_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_  
_When we touch don't ever let me go_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_

When I finish the last note everyone claps and I have the biggest smile on my face. I see Ryan walking over to me and I start to think that I'm in trouble.

"Darren told me you were good but he didn't tell me that you were that good." he says smiling

"Thank you. That means so much to me that you would say that."

"How would you like to be on the show? Darren told me you could act."

A look of shock comes on my face but then I remember "I'm pregnant I don't know if you'll want a pregnant girl on your show." I say and I can feel tears in my eyes.

"Next season will you still be pregnant?" he says looking hopeful

"Umm no! Are you saying I'll be an extra or an actual character like full time?"

"I'm saying I would like you to be a character full time. I've been wanting to add a character for a while now. Would you like to be a star on the show?" he asks again. The biggest smile comes on my face and I look at Darren and he's nodding his head frantically. "Yes! I would love to!"

"Good I'll talk to you more about it later." he says smiling and walks away.

I run to Darren and give him a hug and he swings me around in circles. When he puts me back on my feet I look him in the eyes and say "I love you." once I realize what I said my eyes widen and I'm about to apologize when I feel his lips on mine. "I love you too." he says smiling

The rest of the day I spend with a smile on my face and I keep thinking how my dreams have finally came true. I have an amazing boyfriend, I'm going to have a baby with that boyfriend, and I'm going to be a star on Glee. Hours later Darren and I are walking to the car holding hands and the smile is still on my face.

"This is the best day of my life."

"I bet it is. I told you I'd help you."

"Thank you. I can't possibly thank you enough for everything you've done for me. I love you so much."

"I love you too. It just proves that I'm the best boyfriend ever." he says laughing a little bit.

"That you are."


End file.
